


You Belong With Me!

by cookiesnuna



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Huening Kai is dense, M/M, Posessive Choi Soobin, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesnuna/pseuds/cookiesnuna
Summary: Huening Kai secertly resented his childhood friend Soobin because everyone believed him to be perfect. However, Soobin had other ideas about their friendship.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	You Belong With Me!

Kai had known him all his life. Their houses were one next to other, their fathers worked for the same company, their mothers were friends since high school and even their birthdays were always celebrated with each other. They were supposed to be childhood friends and as such they were always compared. Of course, it was Kai who always lost.

_Soobin is such a responsible boy. He has passed all his exams with great marks again. He's the first student in his class. He's so intelligent... Soobin is handsome and so good at being the leader. The student body voted him to be president…. Soobin is also such a nice boy. Yesterday he helped an underclassmen with a heavy box and many more..._

As you see, Soobin was exactly the opposite of Kai. All people said that Kai was too pale or too scrawny, not as handsome as Soobin. Kai barely got some good marks in his favorite subjects, but nothing compared to Soobin's. He didn’t have any leader quality because of his shy nature and people loved to tease him for that.

That's why Kai learnt to accept at a young age that there were things that no one can change. He assumed that he would never be as perfect as Choi Soobin. However, that didn't mean he didn't hate being compared with him every other day. He would even have forgiven and forgotten it more easily if he hadn't known that what people loved so much about Soobin wasn’t the true him and that beneath all that intelligence and kindness Choi Soobin was an utter prat!

After about 18 years of knowing him, Kai was almost used to it. He just had to bear with it a little longer and then he would be able to move on. The examinations to enter university were some months ahead. With his marks, Kai would have little choice but to go to an average university and try his best to get a degree in nursing as he had always dreamt. On the other hand, Soobin would have all the best universities begging for him to choose them and he wouldn't have to pay for it since he would get a scholarship. Moreover, he knew Soobin wanted to study something related to business.

And that would be the end of their childhood friendship. Perhaps, he would have to see him when he returned home on holidays and there would always be someone to remember him how awesome Soobin was, but he wouldn't have to be subjected to this continued torture any more. Or so he was thinking that day when his best friend Taehyun greeted him at class.

"Hey, what's with you today?! What happens with that long face?!" Taehyun almost tore off his head with the force he was streching his cheeks.

Kai nudged him so that Taehyun stopped his antics. But that didn't make him shut up. "So you are looking at Soobin again, aren't you? Did you come to school with him today too?"

"I wasn't looking at him!" Kai denied, although it was clear that his eyes had been fixed on Soobin who was speaking amiably with some girls of the same class.

"Look, he is always surrounded by girls. It must be hard to be his friend. How on hell can you compete with someone who gets the best marks, has the best looks and everyone considers him the epitome of perfection?" Taehyun reflected out loud while surrounding Kai with an arm.

Kai promptly got rid of Taehyun's arm and said too loud for his own good, "But, that's not true! You just say that because you don't know him! Nobody really knows him, then you would have noticed what a prat he is!"

In that moment Kai felt Soobin's gaze on him. ' _Oh, crap. He's heard me,_ ' he thought, but professor Taehyung chose that instant to enter the classroom and he started one of his endless lessons on the human body which Kai couldn't afford not to listen to because he was pretty sure that knowledge was related to his future job as a nurse.

School went by like a breeze. That same afternoon found Kai going to Soobin's bedroom, dragging his heavy backpack with him.

"You're late," Soobin said sharply when Kai arrived with his hair still wet from the quick shower he had taken before coming. "I told you to come as soon as you finished your dinner."

Soobin's cold eyes rooted him to the floor. "I... I've come as soon as I showered," Kai stuttered. "As I always go back home late, I thought it would be better if I showered before coming. I didn't even dry my hair so I could come more quickly."

"Pfft... You should have dried it, idiot. We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?" Soobin asked with a smirk.

"But you said..." Kai protested.

Soobin's smirk grew wider. Kai hated it. Soobin was charming when other people were around, but he always acted like a complete prat when they were alone. It was as if they were two completely different people.

"You should have it seen too, you know. It is said that having a split personality disorder is not a good thing," Kai joked as he sat on the floor in front of Soobin with a mess of books and notes between them.

"What's with you? It's not me who needs help to study," Soobin replied, a little bit annoyed.

"And I didn't ask for your help." Kai was getting angry himself.

"It's because of your mediocre results that I have to teach you. The examinations are not a long way off, you know?"

"It's all right. I just will go to a uni of my same level," Kai commented.

Soobin looked at him as if he had heard the most shocking thing in the world. "What? What are you saying? You will go to the same uni as me, of course."

"Eh," it was Kai's turn to get surprised. "Why? Who decided that?"

"Me, of course," Soobin said nonchalantly as he took one of the books on the floor and began to go through its pages.

"Do you have any idea how different our marks are? I will never be accepted in the same uni as you!" Kai exclaimed.

"That's why I'm teaching you, brat."Soobin just spared him a glance, showed him a page of the math book and prepared himself to start his lesson.

"You're not taking me into consideration!" Kai exploded. "That's not what I want to do."

"You... Are you planning on separating from me?" For the first time Soobin seemed doubtful and something more that Kai couldn't place. He was looking at him with wounded and incredulous eyes.

' _What on hell?_ ' Kai couldn't think straight. Soobin was always teasing him. He was haughty and treated Kai as someone who always follows him everywhere, almost like an owner treated his pet so why was he saying that now? What right did he have over his life? Just because Soobin was better at everything than him, that didn't give him the right to do with Kai whatever he wanted.

Kai grabbed the nearest object he found, a pillow, and threw it at Soobin with all the force he could muster. "Leave me alone! I have nothing to do with you!" Kai shouted.

Soobin's response was throwing the same pillow at him. For a moment, Kai was confused, but when the pillow was finally removed from his face Soobin was there and... He kissed him!

"Wha-?" Kai tried to push him away, but to no avail. "Stop." Soobin just pressed closer and continued kissing him. ' _Gods,_ ' Soobin's tongue was in his mouth. He didn't know how something like that could have happened or how to respond to it and his brain was stopping working correctly.

Suddenly, Soobin moved away and looked at him with a strange expression. "It would be all right if it was Taehyun, wouldn't it?" he asked with a frown.

Kai was beyond shocked. ' _He kissed me. Soobin has just kissed me. Why?_ '

"What does Taehyun have to do with anything? I don't understand you at all," Kai replied sincerely. Soobin was always so perfect and charming. Soobin was the one that had nothing to do with Kai. "Anyway, it will be better for me if we don't go to the same uni. In fact, it would be better if we don't see each other again!"

Soobin was speechless. And that wounded look appeared again, just this time it was ten times worse. Kai couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go. He left Soobin there and ran as if his life depended on it. He didn't notice when he entered his own home.

"Ningning, is that you?" his mother called. "That was quick. I thought you had a lot to study..."

Kai went straight to his bedroom and closed the door, after a monotonous "It's alright, mum. I'm going to sleep" to his mother, who looked at him worriedly.

He didn't know what came over him. He was crying. There, curled up in his bed, Kai felt he had made a grave mistake. For once, he admitted it to himself – he was envious. Perhaps, he had always been. Soobin had everything. He could do whatever he wanted. But that was not his fault and Kai had said such hurtful things... He should apologize the following day during their walk to school. That's it, he would say it was only a joke and everything would be all right.

However, he couldn't stop thinking ' _Why? Why did he kiss me?_ '

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I last wrote a fic! How was it? Is it okay? Should i make a continuation? Please tell me your thoughts!


End file.
